Mumble
Mumble is a baby emperor penguin/Godzillasaurus hybrid and is one of the protagonists of the MAFverse. History Mumble was born in Antarctica after Godzilla had sex with an Emperor Penguin. because his mother left him, Godzilla was left to take care of him. Mumble first appeared in MAF Movie: Mumble's Faggot Spinner, where he wanted to follow on the fidget spinner ("faggot spinner" according to him) trend. But his dad said no. So he got his own, however his flippers didn't allow him to move it. So he learned his lesson, and starfire destroyed the fidget spinner. Mumble was then enrolled in a secret experiment to turn him into a super powered being. (Approved by Godzilla since he hopes that it would turn Mumble into a monster to helm the title "King of the Monsters"). Where he now goes to a disguised special needs school, where they abuse him. It's revealed that the experiment was to put students in highly stressful and abusive conditions until the student were to snap, and reveal super powers to fight back. Mumble after being abused, attempted to commit suicide, when he transformed into the monstrous personality, Mr Hyde. As Mr Hyde, he shot up a school, killed a robot cop and other people by crashing the Guardians of the Galaxy ship onto them, and taking down crime bosses. Eventually he performed oral sex on starfire, which made Godzilla faint. when he was confronted he climbed up high and woudln't come down. Until Venom knocked him down. When Mumble came back, at first he thought he was going to get punished by Godzilla. Until Godzilla hugs mumble saying he is proud for causing destruction, as mumble is now capable at becoming the king of the monsters. Personality Mumble is a spoiled brat who whines whenever he doesn't get his way, he's also quite stubborn and a pussy. However deep down mumble can be a kind person, he just doesn't like it when people see the "sweet" side of him. Powers and Abilities Despite looking like an ordinary penguin, Mumble has 1 power. * '''Atomic Breath: '''As seen in Faggot Spinner, Mumble can use an atomic breath no doubt inherited by his father. In "Dr. Jekyll and Mr. Hyde" it's revealed Mumble can barely do it, or at least not able to get it to it's maximum power. * Mr. '''Hyde: '''If under extreme stress, Mumble can turn into another more monstrous personality called Mr. Hyde. Mr. Hyde is highly intelligent as he was able to take down an entire crime organization. Relationships * '''Starfire: '''Mumble seems to see starfire as a mother figure * '''Godzilla: '''Despite being abused by him, Mumble still believes his father loves him, and just needs to prove to him he can be like him. * '''Master chief: '''He is mumble's best friend. In "Dr. Jekyll and Mr. Hyde" Master chief doesn't want him to commit suicide. They also both have been tortured in there lives. * '''Mr. Gear: '''Absolutely hates him. * '''Mr. Hyde: '''It is unknown what Mumble and Hyde's relationship is truly like. However it's implied that Hyde sees Mumble as a pussy, while Mumble sees Hyde as a monster, and is afraid of him. Apperances # MAF Movie: Mumble's Faggot Spinner (first appearance) # The Problems with Behind the meme (non-canon appearance) # MAF Short: The Talk (mentioned) # MAF Movie: Mumble goes to school # MAF Movie: Dr. Jekyll and Mr. Hyde Trivia * Mumble is confirmed by MAFDOMiNUS to be the biological son of Godzilla, not adopted. * Mumble is an obvious rip-off of Bowser Junior from SML. Tho he is a little more spoiled here. * Mumble was orignally from MAFDOMiNUS' old plush channel MAF Channel. But after losing the password to that account, and the success of the MAFDOMiNUS YouTube channel, Mumble was used for a "reboot" of the old plush videos, which became MAFverse. * Mumble doesn't eat fish.